Untitled
by Renee Slytherin
Summary: No one believes Harry that Voldemort is back and he is sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. While there he encounters a snake named Ophelia that sends him back in time.
1. Chapter One

Title: Untitled

By: Renee Slytherin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me, it is by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: No one believes Harry that Voldemort is back and he is sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. While there he encounters a snake named Ophelia that sends him back in time.

A/N: Any title suggestions?

**Bold**+_Italic_- _**Parseltongue**_

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

_**July 02, 1995**_

Harry sat in Azkaban in disbelief, just two days earlier, at his trial, he had been found guilty of a murder he had not committed. He could still not believe that they did not believe him. No one believed he was innocent, not even Sirius who had been found innocent after Pettigrew had been captured the day after Cedric was murder and Voldemort rose again. Harry had thought Sirius would be different, after all he had spent nearly twelve years in Azkaban due to a false conviction. All this seemed too unbelievable to be true. All of his friends had turned their backs on him, with no proof that he was guilty!

It hadn't really started to sink in until just a few hours ago, when the people he thought were his friends had came by for a visit, arranged by Dumbledore, and spat insults at him. He remembered the look of disgust in their eyes. The look in their eyes told Harry that they believed he had betrayed them!

After all they had been through together, after all he had done for them, they just turned their backs on him like he meant nothing to them. It hurt badly at first that his friends would do that, but then he realised, because they turned their back on him, with no proof, that they were no friends of his. He wondered if they would come running back once they found out that he had been telling them the truth, but if they did it just proved they weren't his friends even more. 'What am I to them, just a tool to do with as they wish?!' Harry thought bitterly.

Harry looked up out of the barred widow and noticed it was dark outside. Wondering what time it was he went to his little makeshift bed and covered up with the thin cover and started to drift off to sleep. As he was about to fall asleep he idly wondered what Voldemort thought of Harry being in Azkaban while he was free to do as he wanted outside.

---Meanwhile---

Ophelia looked at the night sky in thought, wondering where the emotion was coming from. She was a snake that could feel the emotions of Parselmouths, only strong emotions if she was faraway, but any if she was close enough. Ophelia knew there were two in existence, just not who they were. One was always feeling hate for little or no reason, though sometimes he/she felt joy, but at others pain. The other Parselmouth had many emotions, but never had she felt this from that one. It was the emotion of extreme emotional pain and a sense of betrayal. She wished to find the Parselmouth who was hurt so bad and comfort the person, but she did not know who, or where that one was. She did vow to find out and help this one though, somehow...

---

_**July 31, 1995**_

"Happy first birthday in Azkaban, Harry Potter!" The prisoners of Azkaban called out as the clock struck midnight. The prisoners had been amused by his presence in Azkaban, ever since he had first arrived, and they took every chance they got to remind him of where he was, not that he could forget. Harry used to think that no birthday could be as bad as his ones before Hogwarts, before his friends, but he was proven wrong. This was his early fifteenth birthday gift from his friends, life in Azkaban! No one had tried to stick up for him when he was falsely accused, not his friends, professors, family (he had expected they wouldn't though), or even the headmaster, in fact they had done just the opposite.

After an hour past the rest of the prisoners had fallen asleep, except Harry. He couldn't seem to sleep well lately, and tonight was no exception. "**_Master, I can you feel you in here... Where are you? Parselmouth...? Where are you Parselmouth?_**" a voice asked from about four meters away from Harry. "_**Who are you?**_" Harry asked in Parseltongue, though unaware of the fact that what he had said wasn't in English. "**_Master, I am Ophelia. I am the servant and guardian to those who have the gift of Parseltongue. I am only known to few, and rarely show myself, but your emotions made me come to you._**" Ophelia answered. "**_It's nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter._**" Harry replied a bit nervously.

"_**Master Harry Potter, what are you doing in a place like this?**_" Ophelia asked as she came closer and looked around his cell appalled. "**_I was blamed for a crime I did not commit, betrayed by all I cared about, found guilty of the crime I did not commit, and thus sentenced to live here until death, which shall come soon most likely..._**" Harry said, knowing Voldemort would soon want his faithful back, and break them out of Azkaban, and while here take advantage of Harry being defenselessness and kill him.

"**_Do you want me to help get you out of here, Master Harry Potter?_**" Ophelia questioned. "_**It wouldn't do any good, they would most likely find me and then kill me, let a Dementor kiss me, or, if I'm lucky, which I know I won't be, send me back here, but then I would get killed later in here.**_" Harry said letting the helplessness he felt into his voice. "**_I am afraid it sounds as if I cannot do much to protect you, I am sorry, do you know of any Parselmouth in history that might be able to help you? Or someone that knew a Parselmouth? If so, please tell me the name of the Parselmouth and I can help._**" Ophelia told him.

Harry wondered how a long dead Parselmouth could help him, but he didn't wonder too long before he decided to try to think of one that might help, or someone that knew a Parselmouth that could help. Harry could think of no Parselmouth that was good, but Salazar Slytherin had been friends with Godric Gryffindor at one time... "**_Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth that was friends at one time with someone that I think could help me._**" Harry answered her. "**_Salazar Slytherin... I've heard great things about him... I want you to befriend this friend of Salazar and Salazar himself. Tell no one of who you are though, only tell Salazar, in Parseltongue, that the servant and guardian of the speakers of Parseltongue sent you back in time for your protection. Go by the name Harold Phineas._**" Ophelia told a confused looking Harry before chanting some words Harry could not understand.

Harry wondered what was going on as he saw a bright light engulf him, but he did not panic. A moment later the light, and Harry, were gone, and Ophelia slithered away shortly after.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: **Bold**+_Italic_- _**Parseltongue**_

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

_**July 31, 976**_

Salazar wandered through the Forbidden Forrest lost in thought. It was late, and the others in Hogwarts were asleep, but he had not been able to sleep this night, so he had chosen to take a walk, hoping it might help. In his lack of sleep induced irritation he ended up storming through the forest instead of walking, and he was scaring everything in sight, including things that most humans were scared of.

As he reached a clearing he sat down and cast many charms so nothing could see or hear him, and nothing could get through. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, grateful to be away from the castle and it's inhabitants, namely Godric Gryffindor. He was just about start wondering why he couldn't sleep when a disturbance in the wards around him caused him to look around for the cause.

He saw nothing behind him so he turned around again and saw a bright light appear. When it disappeared a starved looking boy who looked about fourteen or fifteen years old with dark messy hair that obviously needed washing and clothes that looked like it had been weeks since he had changed them stood there. Salazar sneered at the boy in disgust before the boy noticed him and asked. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"'Who am I?' Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You suddenly appear in an area that **I** warded off, and you have the audacity to ask who I am?! I shall answer you, but I expect answers in return. Okay?" Salazar asked while glaring at him. Harry nodded afraid of doing anything else. "I am Salazar Slytherin, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts, and you are in the Forbidden Forrest, near Hogwarts. Now, who are you and how did you get here?" Salazar asked impatiently. "I am Har-Harold Phineas, I am not sure how exactly I got here, but... is it safe to talk here?" Harry asked, glad he had caught himself early when he had went to say he was 'Harry Potter'.

"Yes it is safe, despite the fact that you got in here, the wards and charms are still in place, no one but I can hear you." Salazar told him getting more impatient by the second. Harry hoped he could say this in Parseltongue like Ophelia had told him to do. He concentrated hard on making it come out in the snake language. "I was told to tell you: _**the servant and guardian of those who speak Parseltongue sent me back in time for my protection.**_" Harry said. Judging by Salazar's face he had either succeeded in saying the part he was told to in Parseltongue, or Salazar was just shocked by what he had said.

"That explains how you got in here..." Salazar murmured in thought. Harry stared at Salazar for a moment before he started to leave only to be stopped by the wards. "I forgot to mention... Nothing can get in or out of the wards either." Salazar said slightly amused as Harry was pushed back ten feet and landed on his ass. Harry glared at Salazar as Salazar grabbed his hand roughly and yanked him up before taking down the wards. "_**I don't want you getting away. You were sent back here for your protection so I am not going to let you run off and get yourself killed.**_" Salazar told him when he tried to break free of Salazar's grip. Harry looked affronted by the accusation that he would get himself killed but said nothing as Salazar dragged him up to the castle.

Salazar continued to drag Harry along until they reached a portrait of a snake. "_**Open.**_" Salazar said to it and it did. "_**Do not open for this boy, under no circumstances barring an attack, unless I say otherwise.**_" Salazar ordered to the portrait as they passed through it. If you looked back you could see the same snake in the portrait was on the inside too, guarding the exit too. He continued on, not dragging Harry anymore, now that he was sure Harry couldn't run off, until they reached the guest room. "Whose going to protect me against you?" Harry muttered. "No one. I do as I please, but I won't kill you. You would have been killed if you had stayed in your time period, correct?" he asked. "Yes." Harry replied. "You don't know this time period so it dangerous to wander off, if you hadn't tried to get away when the wards were in place I wouldn't have dragged you. Also, don't expect me to be nice, but don't expect me to torture you either. I expect you to clean off before getting into bed, I have some clothes in the wardrobe that adjust to fit the person that is wearing them." Salazar informed him. 'I wouldn't have tried to run off if you weren't Salazar Slytherin!' Harry thought but kept his mouth shut.

After showing him the room Salazar went off to bed, suddenly feeling extremely tired.


	3. Chapter Three

_**July 31, 1995**_

"Albus, why have you called us here?" Arthur asked. "I am afraid I have some bad news, concerning Harry Potter." said Dumbledore. "Please, don't tell me Harry was found innocent." Sirius blurted out. "As far as I know he is not innocent, however, I have recently been informed that Voldemort is indeed back..." Dumbledore said grimly. Everyone gasped and looked at him disbelievingly. "Please, please tell me that you are joking?" McGonagall asked him.

"I am afraid not Minerva, he is back. The Ministry, unfortunately, do not believe it, so they will be unprepared when he strikes. We need to prepare for when he does, so at least some of the Wizarding World is prepared for an attack." Dumbledore told them. "Albus, if Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort being back... He could be telling the truth about his innocence, right?" Remus asked. "I do not believe he was, in fact, I believe Harry used Cedric as a sacrifice to bring Voldemort back." Dumbledore stated.

"What makes you think that?" Remus inquired. "I believe Harry has gone to the dark side. He somehow has escaped from Azkaban, something that should be impossible, especially for a fifteen year old. Also, despite the fact that Harry is powerful, I do not believe he could have survived facing the recently risen Voldemort. Voldemort must of let Harry go believing that we would be gullible enough to believe that absurd story he told us. I believe Voldemort took Harry out of Azkaban, but left the rest of his follows there so it would not look suspicious. He wanted Harry out, but wanted it to seem as if Harry had broke out on his own. Voldemort does not want people to know he is back at this moment. He chose to take Harry out of Azkaban because Harry has the capability to become an extremely powerful wizard. As of right now he is untrained, but it won't be long before he becomes a dangerous enemy. No doubt Voldemort is training him as we speak. I believe we should now consider Harry as big a threat as we do Voldemort." Dumbledore informed them.

---

_**July 31, 976**_

Harry awoke after five hours of sleep wondering why the heck he was laying on something soft. As he opened his eyes he realised where he was, though he couldn't see properly, and memories of the night before came back to him. 'Holly hell, I am in Salazar Slytherin's quarters!' He thought. As he looked around for his glasses he noticed they were not where he had put them, and he could not find them anywhere. "Why do you wear glasses? They hinder you in a duel." Salazar questioned as he walked up to Harry holding his glasses out for him. Harry nearly jumped having not realised Salazar was in the room with him. "I am hindered without them." Harry growled grabbing his glasses from Salazar and putting them on. Salazar frowned at that. "Why don't you just take the potion to heal your eyesight?" He asked.

"Potion to heal my eyesight?" Harry asked in confusion. "Your are from the future, so you should know about it. It was invented fifty years ago." Salazar stated. "As far as I am aware they don't have anything like that, many wizards and witches where I am from wear glasses. Maybe they lost the instructions for making the potion?" Harry suggested. "Perhaps... Before I begin to teach you how to defend yourself, against whatever threatens your existence in your time period, I am going to brew that potion for you." Salazar told him. "Why?" Harry asked. "Because, like I said earlier, glasses hinder you in a duel, so in order to help you, I have to rid you of that hindrance, understand?" Salazar asked in a tone that said he thought Harry was an idiot.

"That is not what I meant! I meant, why would you, of all people, do something like that for me? What is there for you to gain by helping me?" Harry asked heatedly while glaring at Salazar. "Do you really think so lowly of me? If so, why? I know you must be a good person in need of my help because of who sent you here. Do you honestly think I need a reason to help someone in need of my help? If I were Godric would you think I needed an ulterior motive to help you?" Salazar asked venomously. 'Yes, I think that lowly of you. I think that lowly of you because you are Salazar Slytherin. Yes, I think you need a reason to help me. No, I would not think that of Godric Gryffindor.' Harry thought but knew better than to say. "Er... Sorry...?" Harry offered weakly. "No you're not." Salazar coldly replied.


	4. Chapter Four

_**July 31, 976**_

'Why does Salazar Slytherin, of all people, want to help me?! He hardly even knows me...' Harry idly wondered as he was eating breakfast. 'I thought I came back here looking for Godric's help... Ophelia did tell me to befriend Godric **and **Salazar though... So maybe she figured both could be helpful... How the hell she expects me to befriend Salazar is beyond me though, I cannot even stand being in the same room as him... Though, as much as I hate to admit it, Salazar was supposedly one of the greatest wizards to ever live, so he could teach me a lot of useful things. No doubt Salazar knows different things than Godric, and what Salazar could teach me could help me greatly. I guess I should take help from anyone offering it. Even if the person offering it is Salazar _Slytherin_. What help he has to offer me could turn out to save my life one day.' Harry thought as he glanced briefly at Salazar before turning his gaze back to his food.

'I wonder why Salazar seems to dislike Godric?' Harry pondered as he finished his meal. He remembered how Salazar had said Godric's name earlier and questioned whether he should ask about it. "You sure can eat for a half-starved looking boy." Salazar commented as he finished his own meal. Harry looked at Salazar for a moment before deciding to be blunt in asking whether Salazar hated Godric, rather than beating around the bush trying to figure it out.

"Do you hate Godric?" Harry asked frankly. Salazar looked at Harry a bit surprised by the question, before thinking about it. "No... He just frustrates me, **a lot**." Salazar answered honestly after a moments pause. "If he frustrates you so much, then why are you friends with him?" Harry questioned in a bewildered voice. "Because, as much as he frustrates me, he is still family, our mothers' were sisters, and I cannot help but care about what little family I have left." Salazar replied. Harry looked a bit taken aback by that. 'Cousins?!' He thought. 'How come Hermione, or some other bookworm, never mentioned that?!' Harry wondered.

"Why? I don't care much about what little family I have left." Harry muttered after getting over the shock of finding out Salazar and Godric were cousins. "Tell me about them. Why do you not care much about them?" Salazar asked kindly. "Because of the way they treat me, all because I am a wizard. They hate magic for some reason, my guess would be it is because of jealousy. They always took their hatred of magic out on me, as if **I chose **to be a wizard, as if **I chose **to have a witch for a mother and a wizard for a father, as if it were **my fault **that magic existed." Harry said angrily.

"I see, and what did they do to you because of their hatred of magic?" Salazar inquired gently. "They made me live in a cupboard since I was a year old, until just before I turned eleven. They didn't feed me properly either, and I was forced to work a lot harder than you would even expect someone a lot older than I was to be able to do as soon as I entered into their household. They were trying to 'squash the magic out' of me." Harry told him bitterly.

"So, basically they treated you like a slave, just because you were a wizard... You have a damn good reason to not like them much then. Personally, I would hate them severely, and would be planning revenge..." Salazar said sympathetically. "As it is I only have a cousin who likes to annoy me, play pranks on me, and make me out to be an evil heartless bastard. He actually tried, about a month ago, to get the Daily Prophet to print a story about how I am, supposedly, the next dark lord!" Salazar continued. 'Are you trying to tell me that you are not an evil heartless bastard/next dark lord?' Harry thought incredulously. 'Well he did provide me with free room and board, and he did seem sympathetic about my past at the Dursleys' residence, at least I think he seemed sympathetic... Maybe Salazar is not as evil as they say he was and history just believed everything Godric said about Salazar...' Harry considered. 'Or maybe Salazar really is an evil heartless bastard and I am falling for a trick of his to make me believe otherwise...' He wondered.

"Do you hate me?" Salazar asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Why should I answer that?" Harry asked harshly. "Because I answered you when you asked if I hated Godric." Salazar replied. "I don't even know you." Harry told him, trying to get out of answering the question. "You seem like you've already made up your mind about who I am..." Salazar said trying to pry information from Harry as to why. "Who you are is unknown to me, except that you are Salazar Slytherin, a Parselmouth, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts, and you teach Potions' class here. Oh, and you are the person that **dragged **me in here last night, remember?" Harry told him. "Yes, I remember, but it was for your own good. With the Dark Lord Zane Weasley quickly gaining power it is dangerous for someone like you, who knows nothing of this time period, to wander alone at night. Also, like I said last night, if you hadn't tried to get away when the wards were in place, and prevented you from getting away, I wouldn't have dragged you here. Also, it looked like you were disgusted with my presence after I told you who I was... So don't try telling me you only hate me because I dragged you." Salazar replied.

"Are you going to brew that potion to heal my eyesight anytime soon?" Harry asked abruptly changing the subject. "No, I have decided that you are going to brew the potion. I will supervise you though." Salazar informed him. "I am going to **what**?!" Harry exclaimed. "I have decided to teach you how to make the potion. So you will brew it. I will supervise you though, so you do not blow up the lab... or yourself." Salazar explained. "I can't, I'm not that good at potions!" Harry half-yelled. "Well, you will just have to become good then." Salazar replied.

"You have to be kidding me?! I am really, **really bad **at potions. I can't even make the **simplest **potion correctly!" Harry yelled at him. "No, I am not kidding you, and, by the way, no one is really **that **bad in potions, though not everyone is a master of it. Potion making is not that hard, but if you really are as awful as you claim, then it is of no fault but the one who tried to teach you. They obviously weren't meant to teach. By the time I am done with you, you will have mastered all of the potions that exist in this time period, or come as close to mastering all of them as possible, depending on your abilities. Two of my friends, my cousin and I will also train you in other areas besides potions making. Since you were sent here for your protection, and I don't want to have you relying on me to save your life every second, I will make sure you will be able to protect yourself. I will have a schedule of your training written out for you by breakfast tomorrow. After lunch today you are going to learn to brew that potion, it takes approximately three and a half hours." Salazar informed him.

'I wish Snape could have been here to hear that. He no doubt would be appalled to hear Salazar **Slytherin **insulting his teaching skills, rather than my intelligence, like Snape wrongfully does! I wonder what past and present members of Slytherin House would think of **me **being trained by Salazar, and three others...' Harry thought amusedly.

"By your cousin, I presume you mean Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "Yes, you are correct." Salazar answered. "What about your two friends? Perhaps Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked hopefully. "You are correct again." Salazar replied. 'Cool! I get to learn from **all four **of the Founders of Hogwarts!' Harry thought eagerly, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to hate one of the four, namely Salazar Slytherin. 'Oh fuck! I forgot, they snapped my wand!' Harry remembered panicking a moment later.

"Er... My wand got snapped in half about month ago..." Harry stated. "Then you will have to get another one, we will leave after dinner to get it. How did your wand break in half?" Salazar inquired. "It was snapped in the middle of a duel by my opponent after I became half-blinded when my glasses fell off, I was barely able to get away." Harry lied. "Do you have any money to get a new wand?" Salazar asked. "No, I came here with nothing except my clothes and glasses." Harry replied. "I will pay for your wand then, and anything else you might need. I will find a way for you to pay me back." Salazar said. 'Oh great! I am going to be in debt to a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin, but **Salazar Slytherin**!' Harry screamed in his head.


End file.
